Tunes of Admittance
by Yaoimelody
Summary: [Request. Human!AU. Mordecai/Benson.] Mordecai finally gets Benson to go to a concert with him. It's better than expected.


"Wow Mordecai, you're actually doing your job." Benson's face then grew a bit more suspicious as he repeated his sentence more slowly, "You're actually… doing your job."

The man got up from weeding around the shed, nodding eagerly, "Yeah, dude, just trying to get all this done before tonight."

The boss grew more curious despite his better judgment, "And why is that?"

Mordecai got off the ground, and then patted off some of the dirt from his knees. "Well," he leaned in a bit and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's waist, "I was just thinking we could go on a date."

Benson's eyes shot up to the meet Mordecai's, "You've never done this much work before one, though. Why this time?"

Feeling through his vivid blue hair he had recently put into a swoop-over, he sighed a bit, "I'm thinking we should go to a concert, then 'chill' in bed this weekend."

Benson wasn't stupid about what that last thing meant. Trying to fight an embarrassed blush from the thoughts that followed, he cleared his throat a bit, "If it's one of those cruddy new bands, count me out."

Once his employee fished out tickets to a certain band, however, he almost choked on his own spit. Snatching them, he looked closer, "No way, how did you-? When did you-?"

"That time I skipped work recently with Rigby."

"Which time would that be?" Scoffed Benson, earning a roll of pretty dark eyes in return. He was honestly too enthralled in these tickets to care much about the lack of a hard working boyfriend. Eventually he just handed one back, "Alright, your shift ends soon, so keep up the good work and I'll wear my clothes that look like yours. You know, from when I thought they were cool." He walked off, smiling to himself at the complaints trying to claim said clothing style was still, in fact, great. Getting into the golf cart, he started it again. Looking down to his dressing style of business, he knew it'd be strange to wear tight shirts and ripped pants again.

He checked behind him to find Mordecai waving after him with a big grin. "Dork," he sighed to himself, looking back forward as he waved an arm back lazily. Benson couldn't believe he was dating them, but he didn't want to imagine life without.

I*I*I*I*I

The gangly male fixed his eyeliner in the mirror, looking over to a whining Rigby. The tiny man was sick with something. He looked strange without all his usual makeup, but it worrying that the brunet wasn't even attempting to copy his favorite animal. "Yeah, I hear you, man, but I'm so excited for tonight. This is first concert I've brought Benson to. If he was being truthful, then he must've gone to plenty of these when he was my age." That was weird to say, but his boyfriend was a decade older than him.

Rigby coughed, but still answered in a crude joke, "Don't forget to get a senior discount."

Mordecai grinned at that before he said a casual goodbye as he left to go see if Benson arrived. It was good to know that the man was there soon after, knocking on the door. Rushing to the front door, he about ripped it open.

"Holy-… wow." He earned a soft smack on the bare arm, but Mordecai didn't even seem to notice.

Benson felt like his face was lighting up too much. His makeup would melt at this rate. "You shut your mouth! I look horrible." Of course he expected the wolf whistling, and fought flipping off his boyfriend. "You're an idiot… Now who's going to drive?"

"I can, but you have to flash me first." He verbally pointed out the basically belly shirt Benson had as a joke. Now he really was given the bird, "Okay, okay, sheesh. Give me the keys." He flinched a bit, but was just tossed them normally. They got in the front seats, and Mordecai checked his pocket, relieved the ticket was still there. He had a bit of paranoia of that, but it would be okay. Tonight would hopefully be fun.

Starting the car, he backed out with a happier Benson. Finally the thought of this band was getting his boyfriend in a nicer mood. He exhaled in contentedness as he moved the vehicle in the direction he knew the concert was being held.

Once there, he did his best not to hit any drunk or slow person, but it was rather hectic. He got a parking spot about in the middle, but he hoped that'd be okay. "Okay, we're here," he smiled a bit as a reeling car narrowly missed him. This would be a crazy concert.

Getting out, he went over to help Benson from the seatbelt. The auburn-haired male nearly jumped on him, causing him to struggle a bit to hold the weight. "Sorry," mumbled Benson, "I got a bit excited."

"Come on, that was cute." Mordecai slammed the passenger door, and made his way to get close to his lover as the man left quickly to not have to reply. The crowd was thicker towards the entrance, and no one even cared they eventually held hands to keep together.

The line made the tall male give a loud groan and shift his feet, annoying nearby waiters. He made a noise as he elbowed by his boss, "Cut it out, or I'm going in alone." It was a light threat, but Benson noticed the boy was quiet even as they went up with tickets. Getting that approved, he smiled up at Mordecai approvingly as they got indoors to get to the part that was outdoors again, "This'll be fun, right?" He tried to get a chipper boyfriend yet again. It was weird otherwise.

Benson lead the man a bit faster once he saw the stadium area to watch. "I can't believe they're reuniting in here. Their concerts were first held here, you know? I've always wanted to go again." He plopped down in a chair, shifting his legs to allow Mordecai's long legs to get room they needed, even if the gangly man was at the end of the row. "I actually used fake IDs to get in half of the concerts I went to of a bunch of bands."

That admittance made Mordecai's eyes to widen. If they had opted to buy drinks, it'd have gone everywhere from his mouth. "You just got how much more hot?"

"I'm not saying I was glad I did it!" He used about the tempo he did when he was playing the boss, but soon calmed down as he got some looks. "I just wanted to tell you, because I used to be more… out there before I became an adult."

"I like you now, though." He caught the stare of surprise from the corner of his eyes. It made him smile a bit more as he leaned back to wrap an arm around the tense shoulders, "If we were the same we'd either hate each other, or be like me and Rigby. I need someone to keep me in check, or something."

Benson nodded approvingly, turning his gaze to the lighting up stage, "Yes, yes you do." His head eventually succumbed to fall into the crook of the bony neck, and somewhat on the sharp shoulder. Used to it, he smiled and sighed contently. "Mordecai?"

"Yeah?" The younger was aware the band was getting very close to playing. He knew their talking would be put to an end quite soon, so he took a chance to take any last words.

"I know you don't know this band, and that you only know their name because I talk about them sometimes." The tensing body relaxed again, and he continued, "Thank you, Mordecai." The shocked stare burning through the top of his head made him chuckle, "It means you didn't think of yourself. This is why I'm dating a slacker like you."

Catching onto the tease, Mordecai moved down to kiss the rarely mussed-up auburn hair, grinning a bit. Coming back up, he was stopped by arms looped around his neck.

Cheap tickets to a band he'd never heard of was the best idea he'd ever had.


End file.
